ttgfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Total Drama Titans: Cinderblocker
Welcome back to Wawanakwa. Last episode, the campers played a challenge to earn eachothers trust in them and with their teamwork, win the rounds. Unfortunately, the Gophers lost it because of a little bit of sled argueing. In the end it was the shrimp wimp Gizmo who was off the island, but whose gonna be eliminated in this episode of TOTAL DRAMA TITANS Episode 12: CinderBlocker Robin: Raven what do we do, Blackfire's got to have some way of winning Star Raven: errrrr, clueless (reads book) Robin: Raven, do you even care that Blackfire's got her Raven: she'll come back to her senses after Blackfire is eliminated Robin: BUT THE THING IS SHES NOT GONNA GET ELIMINATED Raven: wow, touchy Robin: if you dont care you don't have to be here Raven: oh i care, i care about how dorothy is gonna go see the wizard *she keeps reading book* Robin: grr (he walks away) Raven: Robin, if you push her out, her emotions will trigger and we'll never get her back, just have a chat with her, she hasn't left us has she Robin: i guess your right, thanks Raven, your a good pal *Robin* but i still wonder what games Blackfire is playing *Raven* yeah im curious, just not bothered right now (in the garden) Billy Numerous: welp, thats Gizmo gone, looks like were all here exept Jinx Mammoth: why are we here again Billy Numerous: because its only me, you, Kyd and Jinx of the H.I.V.E five in this game, we need to make an alliance or somethin' Mammoth: oh.... Jinx: this better be important Billy Numerous: yep it is, we need to make an alliance ya know since 2 of our players are out Jinx: you make an alliance. you boys seem to know what your doing, besides i gotta go tell Kid Flash something Billy Numerous: that hes a goner Jinx: no Mammoth: on our bad side Jinx: no (Kyd just watches them) Jinx: im gonna tell him something secret now get off my back (she leaves) Cheshire: wow, smooth move bozo's Billy Numerous: can you join er........Chesty Cheshire: its Cheshire and no i cant (she leaves) Mammoth: oh well CinderBlock: YOU LADIES GET TO THE BEACH IMMEDIETLY (at the beach) Control Freak: dude Jericho, thanks for making CinderBlock talk (Jericho puts thumbs up then gets back in CinderBlock) Blackfire: we're here CinderBlock: TEAMS, HOLD THOSE CANOES, ANYONE TAKING THERE HANDS OFF WILL BE ELIMINATED AND THEN WE CAN HAVE LUNCH (he goes up to Billy and Mammoth) SOUND GOOD TO YOU Billy Numerous: oh er yes sir CinderBlock: good, good. but if 1 of your team takes a hand off it, they eliminate the whole team, thats why i have you split up with mixed team players in it. (team 1: Robin, Raven, Kyd Wykkyd, Angel, Wondergirl, Pantha, Kole, Starfire, Kid Flash, Billy Numerous, Cheshire and Menos) (team 2: Beast Boy, Jinx, Mammoth. Bumble Bee, Red X, Blackfire, Mas, Argent, Wildebeast, Killowat, Gnnark and Aqualad ) Control Freak: yeah im just gonna explain the challenge, its kind like the army, last man standing wins immunity for a challenge and for their team (after 2 hours) Robin: ha i could hold this all day Red X: oh please, can you even hold your staff right Robin: grrr Cheshire: nope i dont think he can CinderBlock: NO TALKING *3 hours later* Angel: ugh i cant feel my arms Raven: ugh *she uses magic to lift it and read a book Cinderblock: YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY SOILDER (Raven looks at angrily and closes book) Angel: i cant hold on much longer (she falls) Robin: aw come on CinderBlock: everyone get food from the cafe then team 2 meet me at the beach again AND HURRY UP (at the cafe) Beast Boy: dude wheres the food Control Freak: over there *he points at the garbage* Argent: dude, you cant be serious Control Freak: well cinderblock did say it could help your self-esteem, somehow, anyway you hungry you eat it, ill be enjoying my buffet, good luck Jinx: ugh stale bread gross Raven: tell me about it Mammoth: who cares, its still food Raven: yeah, for a rodent maybe Blackdire: you know Angel, im sorry for the hold, ripping your skirt thing in the last challenge so, i found some fresh apple juice Angel: oh....thanks (she drnks then spits out) EWWW BLACKFIRE WHAT THE HECK Blackfire: just flank out if you dont want this anymore, you will be eliminated soon enough, remember don't mess with me Cinderblock: GET TO THE BEACH NOW TEAM 2 MAGGOTS.....AND BRING THE RADIO (at the beach) (Cinderblock dances to thriller music and the rest of the campers do the same) Blackfire: what the hecks up with this challenge Jinx: i really hate to say it, but i miss Control Freak Red X: thats it (stops) Cinderblock: RED X OUT Mammoth: finally (stops) Cinderblock: MAMMOTH OUT Mammoth: but..... Jinx: you stop when he stops dumbo Mammoth:oh....oops (they keep on dancing) Raven: heh glad im not doing that CinderBlock: ok you guys are done, get in the cafeteria pronto (at the cafeteria) CinderBlock: now you must all complete a 300 word essay about how incredibly great and awesome i am Jinx: is that all CinderBlock: yep......well you can add extra words if ya like Jinx: ugh CinderBlock: now get a move on (after everyones wrote it CinderBlock collects them) CinderBlock:LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE SOME SLACKERS (he sees Aqualad and Wildebeast asleep) CinderBlock: OUT (he looks at Gnnark) CinderBlock: OUT just cause caveman cant write (at a obstacle course) CinderBlock: ok, think you know what you maggots are doing, anyone who quits or doesnt get to me in 5 minutes is eliminated from the challenges, clear and GO (they all struggle to run through the sand and mud, but Blackfire is in the lead) Blackfire: perfect (Beast Boy overtakes her as a cheetah but smashes into the wooden panel) (Jinx and Mas follow behind) Mas: i normalmente corro con mi hermano a mi lado Jinx: .....yeah i dont know what your saying *she runs past him* (Soon Blackfire and Jinx manage to get to the end, with Mas and Argent leaving Beast Boy, Aqualad and Bumble Bee out) CinderBlock: ok, soilders need their sleep, you 4 will be facing the last challenge to determine who is the winner (at the Killer Bass dorm) Robin: ok Jinx, your gonna win it for us ok Jinx: yeah ill sure try my best.. Robin: good, make sure Blackfire loses, we need her out Jinx: now theres music to my ears ( (with the gophers) Starfire: so are we gonna win Kid Flash: well the odds are certainly on us Argent: yeah, were winning this (next morning) (everyone is asleep peacefully) CinderBlock: CAMPERS REMAINING, TO THE TREE NOW Blackfire: wow, i was actually enjoying that, well lets go win that immunity (at a tree) CinderBlock: Last one hanging wins it for their team, NOW HANG MAGGOTS (they hang) Mas: yo no me siento muy bien (he falls) Argent: ugh, im done (she jumps off) (Blackfire and Jinx look at eachother intimidatingly) *Blackfire kicks her and she falls* Jinx: WOAAAH Control Freak: THE SCREAMING GOPHERS WIN AND BLACKFIRE GETS IMMUNITY, Bass get a player eliminated at the campsite (at the campsite) CinderBlock: one will be eliminated, who is it, lets get started. Marshmellows go to Robin, Beast Boy, Raven, Kyd Wykkyd, Aqualad, BumbleBee, WonderGirl, Pantha and Red X. Jinx and Mammoth, one of you will be going, so without further ado the last marshmellow goes to..................Jinx. Jinx: YES, later Mammoth Mammoth: aw come on guys, seriously, bye then (he gets on boat and goes away) Control Freak: ok, so thats the big oaf gone, who will be eliminated in the next, sporty episode of TOTAL DRAMA TITANS Category:Fan Episodes Category:Total Drama Titans